


Blooming

by ImnotaSatanistIjustloveLucifer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'll add more as I go along, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sakura being friends with the akatsuki, Saukra-centric, There might be romance?, idk yet, just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImnotaSatanistIjustloveLucifer/pseuds/ImnotaSatanistIjustloveLucifer
Summary: Sakura along with her childhood friends Sasuke and Naruto has been accepted into Konoha. She is put in a dorm with the weird and scary Akatsuki. This is about her life at university and her becoming friends with her new roommates





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think and point out any errors and everything. I started this just as I should start revising for my exams (procrastination amirite?!) so it will be sporadic. I'm also lazy so... Feel free to message me etc if you think I've taken too long or whatever. My tumblr is heichouseren so feel free to hmu. Yeah so, like, enjoy? Idk dude

Results Day

Sakura accepted the letter containing her grades in it with shaking hands. This would be make or break for her, she either got the grades which would allow her into Konoha or she would have to rethink her entire life plan--The latter was not an option in her book.

She slid a slender finger under the flap and was halfway through opening it when she was suddenly attacked by a bright orange thing running towards her, screaming “I GOT IN SAKURA-CHAN! I GOT INTO KONOHA! I’M GOING TO UNIVERSITY!!!”

Catapulting into her was Naruto Uzumaki, the least likely person to go to university if you asked anyone a year ago--But as soon as he heard Konoha had started a ramen cooking course, he had buckled down and started to work harder than he ever had before to get into it. Sakura was pleased he managed to achieve the grades, but it put even more pressure on her to get in.

Naruto stopped his screaming as soon as he got close enough to Sakura to see the pale complexion she had developed and the tremors which had started all over her body, not just her hands.

“Ne, Sakura-chan you don’t look good… Do you want a hand opening it? Because you will get in, BELIEVE IT!!” Naruto comforted her.  
The pink haired girl managed a small nod of her head, allowing a smile to grace over her face as she heard the familiar catchphrase of Naruto’s. Something he had inherited from his mother, as Sakura can verify having heard them both scream it about various things. Once when she was around Naruto’s house she had heard Kushina and him get into a ‘Believe it’ off. Kushina was adamant that Naruto would eat his beans and carrots, whereas Naruto was stubbornly refusing, with both of them ending every sentence with believe it. Eventually Minato had stepped in and compromised that Naruto would eat his carrots, and Minato would take his beans so there would be no food waste.  
The fond memory was interrupted by obnoxious screaming in her ear of “SAKURA WE’RE GOING TO THE SAME UNIVERSITY. YOU GOT IN. FULL MARKS FOR EVERYTHING”  
Sakura could only blankly stare at him for a minute before it registered that she would be able to go to Konoha. The last couple years of her life were not for nothing, she, Haruno Sakura would be going to the university of her dreams to study psychology. With this realisation Sakura let out a loud “Cha!”, which drew angry stares from the people around her who were already put off by Naruto’s earlier shouting. She grabbed Naruto by the hands and they began to dance wildly around chanting about how they were going to the same university and how they had managed it.  
“Hn I thought I heard you two” Sasuke said in a deadpan voice and his looked at his two closest friends with a feeling of embarrassment. “I’m guessing from the celebrating that you two got into Konoha?”  
Sakura danced over to him squealing and nodding enthusiastically.  
“Believe it!” Naruto shouted whilst running at the exasperated raven-haired boy “What about you dobe? The business branch of Konoha is so competitive. But then again you are pretty clever. Not as good as me though, the grea-”  
Sasuke silenced Naruto’s rambling with a punch to his face. Whilst Naruto curled into a ball to nurse his wounds Sasuke answered his question with a nod.  
Sakura could hardly believe it, she was going to Konoha university with her two best friends. The knowledge that they all managed to get into Konoha sunk in and Sakura couldn’t contain the beam that radiated from her face nor that screams of delight that she exhibited at a pitch that usually only Ino would be able to get her to reach. Sasuke merely glared at her as if the noise she made offended him, which it most likely did. But even he could not say as impassive as usual with a small smirk gracing his doll like features.  
They stayed like that for a while, cheering and absorbing the fact that they had all achieved their aims, but more importantly that they would be able to stay together. But soon they all had to go their separate ways back to their homes to inform their parents of the good news. But with an agreement to meet at Ichiraku’s later for some celebratory ramen, as was a tradition if any of them ever managed to do anything (any excuse for Naruto to eat ramen he would take, much to Sakura’s and Sasuke’s chagrin).  
Sakura’s mother was delighted with her, always believing that her daughter could manage it. Kushina and Minato were equally as delighted with the knowledge that Sakura got in, seeing her as the daughter they never had. Mikoto was more reserved in her celebration of Sakura, not screaming in happiness as Kushina did which momentarily stunned Sakura before she joined in. Mikoto only offered Sakura a small smile and a congratulations, although she was also delighted that her son and his friends could stay together.  
“Yeah, Ino-pig got into Suna along with Hinata and Choji” Sakura informed both the boys.  
“I think Kiba and Shika may have also got into Konoha, but I am not close enough with them to ask” Sasuke responded.  
“Yeah Kiba is” Naruto contributed, taking a second away from his ramen to speak “I heard him screaming about it earlier”  
With the information collated they then moved onto more interesting topics and soon left, after cheering themselves one last time.  
The next issue Sakura had to deal with now that she had been accepted into the university was accommodation. She applied for it immediately, and badgered Naruto about it until he also applied. Sasuke needed no pestering about applying, having applied at the same time as Sakura.  
Summer passed in a flurry of picnics, hanging at each other’s homes playing games and Naruto riling up Sasuke which would end it Sakura punching them both for being “bakas”. And then all too soon it was over and they were driving up to university in a minibus because they all wanted to go up together. Mikoto was beginning to regret agreeing to a minibus after the fiftieth time Naruto and Sasuke started arguing about something so unimportant. Kushina on the other hand was joining in with most of the arguments getting just as emotionally invested as her son, although she was opposing him as much as agreeing. Too soon for the adults the three hour drive was over and their children were ready to go and start the new chapter of their lives. Before they started to unpack their stuff Sakura wisely suggested they found out where their dorms were, so they didn’t have to lug around their luggage everywhere. She smirked at Naruto’s over the top reaction to her not that hard to think of idea  
“Sakura-chan you’re a genius. I’m so please we’re together for four years. Maybe we’ll get to room together?”  
“PERVERT” Kushina cried hitting her son of the head with a rolled up magazine she had taken on the drive  
“No mum,” Naruto whined “I swear I didn’t mean it like that. Just because she’s so smart and stuff”  
Kushina still eyed him up with doubt as Naruto tried to explain away what he had said. Fortunately before Kushina and Naruto could draw anymore attention to their group, they had already got several odd glances, Mikoto and Sasuke drew them away with Sakura trailing behind.  
“Hi yes we’re here for our accommodation” Sakura spoke to the pleasant faced secretary who looked as if she had far to much to do today. Sakura reasoned that today must be the worst day for - She searched for a name tag. Aha Shizune! Yes, it must be the worst day for her as she would have to deal with an entire year of people who needed help constantly.  
“What are your names please?” Shizune said with faux peppiness, it was easy to see she was worn out and it was only 10am.  
“Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto” Sakura answered for all of them  
“Hey how come I’m last?” Naruto started to complain, but Kushina silenced him with a glare.  
“Because it’s alphabetical, baka. Makes it easier to find us” Sasuke answered smoothly, having heard Naruto’s complaint despite Kushina’s attempt to stop him.  
“Aha yes,” Shizune interrupted them “Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are both in the Leaf building. Haruno Sakura you’re in the Akatsuki dorm”  
“Noooo Sakura-chan,” Naruto whined “You’re leaving me to deal with the teme by myself”  
Sasuke merely glared in response to Naruto’s insult.  
“It’s not like I had a choice Naruto,” Sakura reminded him gently. She was crestfallen that was was not to be with her friends for the next four years. She tried to tell herself to stop, because they still go to the same school and it is not like she would never see them  
“Hey Sakura,” Sasuke interrupted “I think that dorm has my brother in it. Watch out”  
And on that ominous sentence Sasuke turned to leave to go to his dorm. Naruto and Kushina darted forward to hug Sakura goodbye before leaving to follow the prodigy child. Sakura turned to walk towards the dorm, which was helpfully located on a map Shizune had given her. It was the first time she had felt a twinge of sadness that her mother couldn’t make the journey, having to work instead. The walk did allow Sakura to look around the campus. The administration building was located in the centre with the lecture halls and labs circling around it. Further out, forming a loose circle around the other buildings were the dorms. Strolling through the foliage Konoha appeared to be a tranquil place. Students were milling around, most trying to get to their dorms instead of hanging around to chat to their friends. There were plenty of benches in which you could sit and appreciate the nature surrounding you, which Sakura was pleased about. Her friend Ino had worked at her family’s flower shop so Sakura appreciated nature now.  
Suddenly a foreboding building was in front of her, just off the main path which she had been walking on. It was only two stories high, not something that would usually frighten Sakura. Her stomach began to churn and realising the only way to silence the butterflies was to confront her problem head on Sakura knocked on the door.  
It swung open to reveal a dark haired man with smouldering eyes leaning in the door frame  
“Yes?” he spoke teasingly.


End file.
